1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw positioning device capable of continuously positioning a plurality of screws, one by one, which are planted to a screw holding belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A screw device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,034, in which a plurality of screws planted to a screw holding belt are driven one by one while being continuously supplied, during movement of pushing-in and returning of a driver bit with respect to an element to be screwed.
In the conventional screw device described above, transfer of the screw holding belt during pushing-in movement and screwing due to the driver bit are practiced continuously by a single movement. Accordingly, centering with respect to a screw bore formed in an element to be screwed and with respect to a screwing mark is difficult, so that disadvantages tend to occur in which the screw is screwed out of a screwing center, the screw is screwed obliquely into a screwing bore, and so on.